


When calls the heart life imitating art

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: When Calls The Heart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack he realizes that wants to make his art by coming to life, he wants Elizabeth to know that he painted them kissing on the backdrop from the founders day play the only way he knew how was to take to her to his favorite place in the world and give her gift of his affections, how will Elizabeth act when Jack intentions are known read and find out, This is one shot fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When calls the heart life imitating art

When Calls The Heart (WCTH)- Jack and Elizabeth (ElizaJack)

Life Imitating Art- The Kiss  
Constable Jack Thornton was riding on his horse through Coal Valley. It was the prefect day to so as it was Spring. The flowers were blooming, the sky was the prefect shade of blue as the sun was gleaming brightly around. The birds were singing lovely tunes, as love was in the air for Jack, ready to express his love and affection for his dear fair lady, teacher Elizabeth Thatcher. He stop at his horse at the Saloon where Elizabeth taught, even though school was over at his time he knew she would be there preparing for next lesson. Jack enter the saloon, and as predicted there was his lovely Elizabeth writing on the chalkboard, looking at her was reminded of the first time they met lightly chuckling how over the last 6 months after things changed. Jack hated to break Elizabeth's focus, but he just had the urge to call her name,  
"Elizabeth"  
Elizabeth turn to see her constable Jack, standing in front of her, she shine off her bright smile to him and said, "Why, hello, Constable Jack, I am working on lesson for next week."  
Jack getting nervous feeling this maybe not be the right time he says, "Sorry Elizabeth, I see you are busy, I will come back another time."  
It was easy to tell Jack had something on his mind, she curious and she didn't want him to leave so she watches him slowly head for the door, she rushes to him grabbing his arm, telling him,  
"Jack, please don't go, you have my undivided attention, what is it would like to discuss?"  
"Well, Elizabeth I was wondering if I could take you somewhere private now, as I have something to show you and give you."  
Elizabeth even more curious, smiling reply, "Of course let just my scarf."  
Jack and Elizabeth rode together on Jack's horse to the mountains of Coal Valley, Elizabeth was amazing with what God has created. Jack got off the horse first, he help Elizabeth she stumble right into his arms almost falling their bodies were up against one another, it was hard for the both them to pull apart till Jack mustered the strength to do by telling Elizabeth,  
"I have something for you."  
Jack moved away from Elizabeth for about a minute to open his satchel and got a envelope giving it to Elizabeth, she didn't hesitate for second in waiting as she open it to find a small painting of them kiss at this exact, the painting that had a resemblance to painting of them kissing on the backdrop of Coal Valley used for the founder's day play, Elizabeth then could help but wonder and ask Jack,  
"It is beautiful, Jack, May I ask who painted this."  
Jack chuckled surprised she has not figure it out so help her by reply, "Elizabeth, I painted it."  
Elizabeth amazed and stunned she said, "Really, cause this painting looks like..." then it all became clear as she looked at the painting once more and then Jack, she said, "It was you, all this time, Why didn't you tell me."  
Jack admitted, "I am telling you now, because now I know with every fiber of my being that you love me, and I love you, and if your permission. I would like to do what is on that painting."  
Elizabeth cannot stop smiling so happy she said, "Jack, you have my permission to kiss me as many times as like but right now let's start with one."  
Jack chuckled as he didn't say another word lean in slowly caresses his lips up against hers as they were sharing True Love first kiss.

The end


End file.
